To Trust, or not to trust?
by LexiconOfLove
Summary: This basically takes place after the Season Finale. Piper doesn't want to trust Kris yet, and thinks he's evil (Yes, It's supposed to be 'Chris', But eh) And..I dunno..just read please


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, or any of the kickass characters, etc....So yah.. Enjoy:  
  
~Piper entered the kitchen, and sat down at the table. She noticed Kris was looking through the cupboards. "What are you doing?" Piper asked. Startled, Kris jumped, closed the cupboard he had open, and turned towards her..  
  
"Uhhhh...Nothing" Kris said.  
  
"Mmhmm..Nothing is looking through our stuff?" Piper asked.  
  
"I was just looking for something to eat" Kris said.  
  
"You could've asked....But I don't think that's really what you were doing," Piper said.  
  
"What would I have been doing then, in the kitchen?" Kris said.  
  
"I don't know," Piper said, "But I think you're up to something. And if you are, you better stop it now"  
  
"I'm not up to anything Piper, You need to relax!" Kris said.  
  
Piper gritted her teeth, "First of all, I barely know you, even if you are our whitelighter now. Don't go snooping around, and going through our things. If your hungry ask, and if you need anything ask. Second of all, Don't tell me to relax. I'm not going to relax anytime soon, because I just had a baby, and my husband left me," She said, and looked up.  
  
"You're making it seem like he divorced you, and left you because he chose to," Kris said, "He had no choice, it is his destiny to be an elder"  
  
"Actually, he wasn't one in your future, so who says it's his destiny?" Piper asked.  
  
"You also weren't in my future, Piper. Neither were Paige or Phoebe" Kris said.  
  
"Maybe it would've been better that way," Piper said, and sighed.  
  
"You haven't seen my future, hopefully you won't, and anyway, don't think like that," Kris said.  
  
"What am i supposed to think like? I have no husband, I have to take care of the baby alone, and I still have to be a Charmed one, I'm supposed to have the same mood I had before? No" Piper said.  
  
"Get a nanny or something to take care of the baby some of the times, and your sisters are there for you too. I can't help you on the husband thing though, but I'm here to watch your guys' back," Kris said.  
  
"I don't trust a nanny to watch Wyatt, but Sometimes we can't watch him. And also, we don't even know you, we have to watch our own backs, maybe even from you." Piper said.  
  
"You reallllly need to start trusting people, Piper," Kris said, Just as Paige walked into the kitchen. She looked very tired.  
  
"Morning," Paige muttered.  
  
"You alright?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Just tired... Wyatt just got to sleep," Paige said.  
  
"Aww, honey, You shouldn't have to worry about him, that's my job," Piper said.  
  
"I am his aunt you know. And It's not a job, it's taking care of my nephew. And you need a break every once in a while. Especially now, since Leo's...Up..there," Paige said, and pointed to the ceiling. Piper sighed. "I miss him too, you know..Phoebe does too, and so does Wyatt. And since he's not here, we have to learn to make it on our own."  
  
"You're not on your own, though. You have each other, and You have me," Kris said.  
  
"We went over this, Kris," Piper said, "We barely know you, we're not going to trust you right away."  
  
"I do," Paige said.  
  
"What?!" Piper said, in disbelief.  
  
"Do you think Leo really would have made him our whitelighter if he didn't trust him. And if he trusts him, don't you think we should too?" Paige said. Piper shrugged.  
  
"Not right away," Piper said. Kris sighed. "Nothing personal, Kris..It's just..."  
  
"I know, I know..'You Barely know me'" Kris immitated.  
  
Phoebe walked into the kitchen, and opened up one of the cupboards, and grabbed a coffee cup. She walked over to the coffee pot, and poured herself a cup of coffee. She sipped it, and looked at Piper, Paige, and Kris. "Morning, You guys, I'd stay and chat, But I'm just getting a quick cup of coffee, then I'm off to work. I'm late, Again...As usual"  
  
"Maybe you should get to sleep earlier," Kris said.  
  
"Who can sleep with Wyatt crying all night?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It can't be that bad," Kris said.  
  
"Hey, You don't have to deal with it," Phoebe said, and finished off the rest of her cup of coffee. "Well, I'd love to stay, and chat..Or fight demons or whatever...But..work..So.. Call me if you need me. I'll keep my cell on, unless I'm really busy." And she was off, out the door, and to her car.  
  
"I thought she was going to try not to be as involved in work as she used to be?" Paige asked.  
  
"She wouldn't be, if she wasn't late all the time," Piper said. Paige looked like she was about to fall asleep at the table. "Paige, Honey. Maybe you should get some sleep, And don't worry about Wyatt tonight. Mommy will take care of him,"  
  
"Alright, Thanks Piper," Paige said, and walked out of the kitchen, and to her room, and fell right asleep.  
  
"So.." Piper said, "What were you looking around for in here, earlier?"  
  
"I told you, food," Kris said.  
  
"Didn't find anything?" Piper asked.  
  
"Nope, I hadn't found anything yet, but I stopped looking, when you came in here, insisting that I was 'looking through your stuff'" Kris said.  
  
"Well technecly you were... You didn't really ask," Piper said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry...Do I have your permission to eat something?" Kris asked.  
  
"Ofcourse," Piper said. "Wait"  
  
"What? You change your mind?" Kris asked.  
  
"No..No..A few minutes ago..You said Something like, I wasn't in your future, and neither were my sisters.....What about Wyatt?" Piper asked.  
  
"Hasn't anyone told you that he will become very powerful?" Kris asked.  
  
"But...The power of three died, and he didn't? That seems a little odd to me," Piper said.  
  
"Well, He has...Or will have more power than all of you combined, plus his father's power." Kris said.  
  
"So, he can protect himself?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, ofcourse not. Not yet, at least. He's only a baby. He hasn't gotten all his powers yet. But he has shown some of his powers already, am i wrong?" Kris said.  
  
"Yes, He has." Piper said.  
  
"So do you trust me yet?" Kris asked.  
  
"I trust that you're from the future, but That doesn't mean you're not evil," Piper said.  
  
"Piper, How can I be evil? I have good powers." Kris said.  
  
"You could have good and evil powers," Piper said.  
  
"How?" Kris asked.  
  
"It's possible," Piper said. "But just know..If you are evil..And you try anything. Anything to hurt my sisters, anything to hurt my son. I'll blow your ass up in less than a second. And you'll wish you would've stayed in the future"  
  
Kris made a look, that he understood, "Don't worry, I won't." He looked up, like Leo would, as if the elders were calling him. "I've got to go,"  
  
"Is it Leo?" Piper asked. Kris shrugged, and orbed out. Piper sighed, and walked upstairs, to check on Wyatt.  
  
~At work, Phoebe was typing away on her laptop, answering letters, by giving advice. Someone knocked on the door. She looked up, it was Jason. "Jason! What are you doing here?!" Phoebe asked, and got up, and raced to him, to give him a hug, and kiss.  
  
"Well, I decided that I'd rather be here with you, than in China, without you," Jason said.  
  
"I thought you were in Hong Kong?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Isn't that what I said?" Jason asked.  
  
"No, You said China," Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh, I meant Hong Kong. Sorry, I'm just tired, from my flight," Jason said. "I missed you, Phoebe,"  
  
"I missed you too, Jason," She said, and hugged him again, "So, you're here for good?"  
  
"Well, as long as I can stay, hopefully for good,but not for sure," Jason said.  
  
Phoebe smiled, "That's better than nothing, I guess,"  
  
~Kris orbed into the nursery, which was where Piper was. She was holding Wyatt, "So, Was it Leo?" He nodded.  
  
"He asked me if I wanted a few other charges, I said I didn't mind. But, he asked me if it would interfere with protecting you four," Kris said.  
  
"Go ahead, get more charges, we can protect ourselves," Piper said.  
  
"I did get a few more charges, but Piper.. You can't protect yourselves. You need a whitelighter" Kris said.  
  
"Paige is a whitelighter," Piper said.  
  
"And what happens if she gets hurt or something?" Kris asked.  
  
"Why? Are you going to try to kill her?" Piper asked.  
  
"Piper... I'm just trying to prove to you that you need a whitelighter. I'm just here to protect you guys," Kris said.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say. Hey, Did Leo mention anything about, Oh I don't know, giving up being an elder, to come stay with us again?" Piper asked.  
  
"Piper...You know he can't come back," Kris said.  
  
"I know,But it's just not fair" Piper sighed, "Well, did he at least say that he missed us?"  
  
"Yes, and he said he would visit as soon as possible," Kris said.  
  
"But that could mean never, right?" Piper asked. Kris nodded sadly. Piper sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to go shopping with Paige, you can come if you'd like, I guess," Piper said.  
  
"Nah, I'll be ok here..If that's alright?" Kris asked. Piper shrugged.  
  
"I guess so, But don't touch, anything" Piper said.  
  
"Food?" Kris asked.  
  
"Don't touch anything, besides food" Piper said. Kris nodded, and Piper carried out of the nursery. Kris followed.  
  
~Paige was in her bed, fast asleep. She was dreaming about holding Wyatt, and Leo came down to visit him. Then Leo turned into Kris, grabbed Wyatt, threw a fireball at Paige, and instead of orbing out, he shimmered out. She woke up, and sat up. She stood up, and walked out of her room, and saw Piper walking towards her. "Piper!" She said, "I need to talk to you," Piper and Kris looked at her, as if waiting for her to talk. "In private!" Piper nodded, and followed her back inside her room. Kris walked downstairs, and into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it?" Piper asked.  
  
"I know that uh...Dreams aren't always true. But I had a weird dream. Basically, Kris was in the form of Leo, and took Wyatt, after throwing a fireball at me," Paige said.  
  
"See, I knew he was evil!" Piper said.  
  
"Piper, It doesn't mean it'll really happen.." Paige said.  
  
"Your dream was right, last time," Piper said.  
  
"That doesn't mean it's right this time," Paige said.  
  
"I guess, But I still think he's evil," Piper said.  
  
"Well we have no proof," Paige said. Piper shrugged.  
  
~Kris waited until Paige and Piper left, and then walked into the attic. He tried to pick up the Book Of Shadows, but it zapped him, and he dropped it back on the stand. He shimmered out of the attic.  
  
~Later, Phoebe and Jason pulled up to the manor, in Phoebe's car, and they both walked into the manor, "Anyone home?" Phoebe yelled. No one replied. She smiled, "All alone," She guided him to the couch, and started kissing him.  
  
"Phoebe..." Jason said.  
  
"Yes?" Phoebe.  
  
"I don't think this is going to work out," Jason said.  
  
"What?!" Phoebe asked, and Jason threw a fireball at her. She fell over behind the couch, "Whyyy?" She asked, and he just smiled evily. He turned into Kris, and dissapeared, just as Piper walked in the door. She was carrying Wyatt. Paige walked in the door, a second later, carrying a few grocery bags, and walked into the kitchen. Wyatt started crying.  
  
"What's wrong, Wyatt?" Piper asked. Paige walked out of the kitchen, as soon as she was done putting away all the food they had got.  
  
"I'm going to go get some more rest," Paige said. Piper nodded, and Paige walked upstairs, and into her room. Piper rocked Wyatt in her arms, hoping he'd goto sleep.  
  
Kris orbed in. "Hello, Piper," He said.  
  
"So why did you really come back?" Piper asked me, "I know it wasn't to save us..We're just an obstacle in your way,"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Kris said, in an 'innocent' tone.  
  
"Don't bullshit me, Kris. I know you're evil..Tell me the truth," Piper said.  
  
"Well, Ofcourse I didn't come back to save you. I wanted Wyatt. He has many powers that I could use, but how could I take him when Leo was watching so closely?" Kris said.  
  
"I thought you said he was supposed to be an elder" Piper said.  
  
"Oh Come on Piper, are you really that dumb? The only reason he's an elder now, is because you would've all died, and I couldn't have Wyatt's power. This way, you all die, and I have Wyatt's power. "  
  
"Wait, I thought you said Wyatt was alive in the future," Piper said.  
  
"Ofcourse he was. But he was too powerful in the future for me to take his powers. At least now, he's only a baby, and easier to take" Kris said.  
  
"You're not going to take Wyatt!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Yes I am, and it won't be that hard. All I have to do is kill all of you. And, Two down, three to go." Kris said, and extended his arm, forming a fireball.  
  
"What do you mean two down?" Piper asked, hands up, ready to blow him or his soon to be thrown fireball up, at any time.  
  
"God, you really have no clue, do you?" Kris asked, laughing harshly."Well lets see...I killed Phoebe," He said, and pointed behind the couch. "and, I killed Leo, the day that I got here, actually"  
  
"NOOOO" Piper screamed, on the verge of tears. She didn't cry though, she had to stay strong. She really wished Paige and Phoebe were there with her."You bastard!" She aimed her hands at him, and before she could blow him up, he threw a fireball at her, and was gone. Piper blew up the fireball, then colapsed to the floor, in tears.  
  
Paige walked downstairs, "Piper?! What's wrong?"  
  
"He..Phoebe...Leo.....They're....They're" Piper muttered through tears.  
  
"What?!" Paige asked. "Come on, Calm down, Tell me everything," She helped Piper stand up, and sat her down on the couch.  
  
"Kris...Is evil...And....He killed Leo, And Phoebe. The only reason he came back from the future was for Wyatt. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him, I knew he was evil" Piper said, wiping a tear off of her face. Piper looked up at Paige, "Wait, maybe you can heal Phoebe!"  
  
"Where is she?" Paige asked. Piper pointed behind the couch. Paige stood up, and walked over to Phoebe. She kneeled down, and put her hands over her. Bright white light was emitted from her hands, and Phoebe's wound was healed. She sat up, and looked at her sisters.  
  
"Jason's evil..." Phoebe said.  
  
"What?!" Piper said.  
  
"He's the one that tried to kill me," Phoebe said.  
  
"Wait? Kris said he kil-well..Tried to kill you" Piper said.  
  
"What?? Hmm..Maybe he can shapeshift then..That's why he said China, instead of Hong Kong." Phoebe said. "Thank god he's not evil..Well, that I know of."  
  
"Well Kris is..And he only came back for Wyatt's powers...That...That...." Piper started.  
  
"It isn't very nice to talk about people behind their backs, Piper," Kris said, who was there for at least a few minutes, and obviously listening to their conversation. Piper wondered when how long he had been there, and realized it couldn't have been for long, because he would've tried to attack already.  
  
"Oh shutup," Piper said, and held her hands out, to blow him up.  
  
"Now, now Piper..I'm not going to hurt you...yet..I just want to know how to get by the force field," Kris said.  
  
"Right, I'm going to tell you how to get past that, so you can steal my baby," Piper said, sarcasticly.  
  
"Fine then, I'll figure it out on my own," Kris said, and was gone again.  
  
Paige orbed up to Wyatt, grabbed him, and orbed back down to her sisters.  
  
"He'll be back," Piper said, and then he appeared again. He formed a fireball, and threw it at Paige. She was hit, and fell down, still holding Wyatt. "NOooo" Piper yelled. "You sonoffabitch" And shot her hands up, ready to blow him up. He jumped out of the way, and jumped towards Paige, and Wyatt. Wyatt started crying, and his forcefield went up. Kris bounced off the forcefield, and landed on the ground. Piper aimed her hands at Kris, and blew him up. "Finally!"  
  
"Omg, Paige," Phoebe said, and ran to her. Piper ran to her too, and they both kneeled beside her.  
  
"Now what?" Piper said, tears filling her eyes. We have no whitelighter to save her, and Anyways Wyatt's forcefield is still up," Suddendly, white lights filled the forcefield bubble, and Paige was healed. The forcefield went down. Piper wiped away her tears. "You're going to be some powerful witch one day, Wyatt,"  
  
~Paige walked into the kitchen, only to see Phoebe on the phone. "I'm sorry....Yes..Maybe when you get back we can be together..Alright, Bye". Phoebe said, and hung up the phone.  
  
"So you're reallly not together anymore?" Paige asked.  
  
"Nah, I love him, I really do. But, There's always a chance that they're evil, which would cause heartbreak. And even though I don't think he's evil, being that far away could cause heartbreak too. And who knows, He might be the one. But if he is, then he'll still want to be together when he gets back." Phoebe said. "So, has Nate bothered to call?"  
  
"No, Thank God. Gr, and I feel so bad for going out with hm," Paige said.  
  
"Aw, don't feel bad.. It's not your fault, you didn't know. Men are just scum" Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, at least most of them," Piper said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. It was obvious that she had been crying. Paige and Phoebe looked at each other, and went to her side at once, and hugged her. "I knew.... That I would never be used to the fact that he was an elder, and up there...But at least...He would still be alive, helping other witches, and people. But, now he's....realllly gone..And now I wish I would've just excepted the fact he was an elder.. And supported him. I mean....he...died knowing his wife was against his decision of helping other people....I was so selfish,"  
  
"Piper, don't feel that way, I'm sure he won't think of it like that. He knows you just missed him, and he missed you too, but there was nothing you could do, nothing you can do. And you have Wyatt still, he'll be just like his daddy..Plus aLOT more power." Phoebe said.  
  
~Wyatt slept silently in his crib, as the three sisters hugged sat in silence downstairs. Fade out...End of "episode" 


End file.
